A distancia
by Carriette
Summary: Drabbles variados sobre el concepto del amor platónico. Puedes comenzar por la que quieras. — 11: Hikari
1. La chica de la cámara de fotos

Lo he trabajado en cosas equis, pero nunca lo quise escribir en sí, el concepto del amor platónico y eso. Serán pequeñas historias que no necesariamente tienen conexión entre sí.

Sin más, comienzo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, es mía.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Uno****:** _La chica de la cámara de fotos_. –

Daisuke & Hikari

Desde la distancia la observaba, en silencio, ¡el árbol era el lugar perfecto para mirarla! Ahora, con su cabello hasta los hombros y la cámara en sus manos se le hacía encantadora, capturando con la lente desde el cielo hasta la gente que iba pasando por ahí. Sonrió para sus adentros, asido con fuerza del tronco del árbol, el más tupido, para no ser visto y poder disfrutar de verla sin ser visto. Era obvio que la seguía queriendo, pero lo sabía, sus besos nunca serían suyos y ella nunca lo vería más allá que como un amigo. Se conformaba con eso, verla feliz en lo que le gustaba.

Hikari parecía envuelta en un aura especial cuando sostenía la cámara en sus manos.

Sonrió enternecido cuando la vio risueña, capturando la imagen de un par de niños jugando con un cachorro. Desde donde estaba no lograba escuchar el ruido del obturador, pero supo que, por lo bajo, había hecho unas seis o siete fotos de los pequeños antes de dirigir el lente a otro sitio, más arriba, hacia el cielo de la tarde clara. Cielo con pocas nubes, día cercano al verano. El vuelo de un ave. Y la notó haciendo un pequeño mohín, había fallado en capturar el paso del pájaro, ¿gorrión, paloma? ¡Qué iba a saber él!

Rápidamente la frustración de la castaña pasó, ahora capturaba a una pareja de ancianos, la anciana prodigaba de caricias a la pequeña, quien se había tropezado con algo.

A veces se sentía capaz de mirar el mundo tal como ella lo hacía, porque _un artista visual es sensible ante el mundo que lo rodea_, a veces _más que un músico_. Aquel sentimiento lo llenó de una calidez enorme, porque aquello era _su luz_, nada más que su luz.

No había nada más hermoso que eso, sentirse capaz de ver el mundo con sus ojos. Sonrió y se movió, la rama hizo un crujido, pero no se vino abajo. Y sintió el ruido del obturador, había sido descubierto. Tras eso, una risa clara como el trino de aves, como la corriente de un riachuelo. Y su rostro, pasando del canela al carmín en cosa de segundos.

_Capturado._

Hikari observó la toma, ayudada por el zoom. Allí estaba él, escondido entre las hojas verdes, con expresión que se le antojó tranquila. Y volvió a reír como una avecilla.

Sería una bonita fotografía para su álbum.

* * *

Entre Daikari y Takari prefiero el Daikari, pero pensé que para iniciar el tema del amor platónico esta pareja sería la ideal. Acepto ideas para la próxima historia. :)

Como siempre, gracias por leerme.

*** . Carrie.**


	2. Del té y golosinas

Gracias a quienes han leído y a **Asondomar** por sus ánimos. Hoy (bueno, ayer), en el trabajo, se me vino una idea. No sé cómo me salga, espero que bien. Se me ocurrió un Mishiro para este segundo drabble. Sé cuánto te gusta y espero que lo disfrutes c:

Digimon no me pertenece, ni menos sus personajes. En cambio, esta historia es mía.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Dos****:**_ Del té y golosinas. –_

Mimi & Koushiro

Sopló otra vez el molesto mechón de su rostro, pero éste volvía tercamente a ocupar sitio sobre su nariz, causándole comezón. Pero no era su propósito el despejar su rostro, no. Su objetivo estaba apenas a escasos metros de ella, con el portátil sobre la mesa, tecleando quién sabe qué, con sus orbes negras atentas a la pantalla. La chica suspiró con pesadez, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie para irse a la máquina de afuera a buscar un té. No, mejor dos latas de té. Lo eligió con cuidado, a él le gustaban las cosas exóticas tanto como a ella. Jazmín, jazmín endulzando el té era la mejor alternativa.

Todas las tardes, desde que hubiera regresado a Japón, se repetía la misma rutina; ella le dejaba una lata de té de jazmín, al otro día encontraba algún caramelo de lichi en su casillero. O aquellos dulces de coco y vainilla, esos que Sora le comentaba que eran intragables por su dulzura. Y por ella terminara con diabetes si seguía recibiendo todos esos pequeños gestos de agradecimiento. Volvió a ponerse de pie, agarrando entre sus dedos el dulce de lichi, su sabor dulce y a la vez ligeramente picante era simplemente indescriptible. O quizás comenzó a considerarlos sus favoritos desde que el pelirrojo comenzó a obsequiárselos. Volvió a sentarse, cuando comenzaba con esos paseos, los ojos negros se fijaban en ella durante unos momentos y volvían a lo suyo. A Mimi le encantaban esos segundos de su atención, sabía cómo era el joven y el simple hecho de que le sostuviera la mirada durante más de tres segundos _ya era un algo_, un algo muy significativo. Y sonreía, tarareando alguna canción cualquiera, Koushiro parecía a gusto con ella.

Rió, despacito, con el rostro entre las manos, observándole digitar cosas en el teclado, de manera ágil. Para ella, aquellos pequeños detalles eran un deleite, porque sabía que con nadie más él era así.

Y todo eso tenía un agradable saborcito a esperanza, esperanza de que algún día no muy lejano sus sentimientos se vieran correspondidos.

Por ahora, estaba bien, estaba bien quererle así, desde ese metro y medio de distancia, observándole todas las tardes, llevándole un té y recibiendo caramelos a cambio.

Porque aquello estaba bien al ritmo que marchaba.

* * *

Segundo :) Gracias por leer. Y sí, elegí que Mimi fuera la que sintiera algo así primero, para romper un poco los hábitos, ¿no?

Feliz semana!

*** . Carrie**


	3. Ella no es Delilah

Jo, drabble hecho en menos de media hora con una canción puesta en repeat.

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

— **Tres****:** _Ella no es Delilah._ —

Ken & Miyako

Eso ya lo sabían todos, no era un gran amante de la música, pero aquella canción tenía alguna suerte de encanto en él. No era la voz del vocalista, no era el ritmo calmo de la guitarra y del bajo, apenas la letra. No, la magia venía de los sentimientos que le despertaba, los recuerdos… _pero ella no es Delilah_, la chica que la inspira. Delilah y Miyako son dos chicas diferentes, la primera tiene sueños y es joven en Nueva York y a Miyako simplemente no puede encasillarla en nada. Tiene miles de sueños, su mirada se los transmite incluso cuando no ha abierto la boca. Y así es ella, _como una canción_ que, en realidad, no le hace mayor sentido, pero le gusta igualmente. Y le gusta precisamente por eso.

_Su canción sin sentido._

Y como a Delilah, podría hacerle miles de promesas y no llegar a cumplir ninguna. O no decirle nada y realizarle todos sus sueños, pero ella no es Delilah. Ni ella, la que inspira aquella tierna canción, brilla como su Miyako. La idea le arranca sonrisas que no sabía que podía expresar. Le gusta pensar en ella cuando está lejos, siente que está un poquito más cerca de la casa, sin importar la distancia.

Siente que sin importar qué, ella le sonreirá, tan fresca y tan brillante que se le hará un nudo en el estómago y querrá salir corriendo, pero con ella amarrada a su mano.

Delilah no puede ser tan brillante, no puede ser más brillante que Miyako. Y eso él lo sabe bien.

—¡No sabía que te gustaba esa canción!— Su voz repiqueteó como brisa a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos unos momentos. —Es raro que escuches música, más aún la misma canción tanto rato.

—Tiene su…_ gracia_.— Como siempre, mesurado al hablar, como si al hablar más pudiera romper algo y ver que ella ha sido sólo un sueño o sólo un soplo del viento.

Y simplemente escucha risas, risas suaves como la melodía de la guitarra.

Porque Miyako es millones de veces más inspiradora que Delilah. Y nunca, pero nunca, le diría que, de alguna forma, aquella era _su canción_.

Escuchar aquel tema de tres minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos de duración le daba la idea de que, alguna vez, ella se daría cuenta de que era especial para él, como Delilah lo había sido para el que le escribió la canción.

Sí, se merecía más que una canción, más de lo que Delilah había conseguido. Más, mucho más que una canción.

Porque ella no es Delilah, si no que diez mil millones de veces _mejor_.

* * *

Aunque no te importe, gracias por dedicarme esta canción hace casi cuatro años, G.

La escuché y simplemente surgió. La canción es Hey there Delilah de Plain White T's

¡Gracias por leer!

*** . Carrie.**


	4. Flor de nieve

El amor desde la distancia no siempre es dulce.

A todos los que me han estado leyendo hasta ahora, gracias.

_Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Cuatro**: _Flor de nieve_ –

Taichi & Sora

Cada que volvían a casa juntos, las pocas veces, se formaba tal silencio, tan espeso que él podía cortarlo perfectamente con una navaja, ya no eran los silencios cómodos y agradables de antaño. De todos modos, le gustaba mirarla como se miran los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente en una tarde de invierno. Sora no ha dicho palabra alguna, pero no es como si Taichi las necesitara, de todas maneras, así está bien, compartiendo un silencio de manera clandestina. Incómodo, pero silencio compartido al final de cuentas.

Porque _sabe_ que doblando la esquina, ella irá con Yamato y él seguirá el trayecto a casa mientras la brisa invernal le araña las mejillas. A dos brazos va ella, podría romper la distancia si fuera un atrevido, pero todo en él se resiste a cometer una locura.

Justamente para aquello le falta valor. _No_, al contrario, _le sobra_ valor y está siendo intrépido, ¡nadie sacrifica la propia felicidad del modo que él lo está haciendo! Deberían haber premios para personas como él, personas _demasiado_ buenas. Pero tampoco quiere premios o recompensas, a esas alturas ya no lo ve como un sacrificio, porque todo cuanto es por la persona amada es poco, o al menos eso piensa él.

Quiere despedirse de ella. La observa, de pie a dos brazos de él.

—Sora, yo…— Comienza otra frase que sabe que no va a terminar.

Y como pétalos de flores, como una flor abriéndose ante los dos, la nieve, suave, como plumas, comienza a caer.

—Nos vemos mañana, Taichi.— Le sonríe ella con tal calidez que es suficiente para reafirmar que, _después de todo_, tomó la decisión correcta.

—Sí, ¡hasta mañana!— Asiente extrañamente animado, echando a caminar hacia otra dirección, si bien sabe que ese no es el camino que lo lleva a casa.

De todos modos, Sora no puede observar ya el cambio de ruta.

Él se va a callar sus sentimientos como aquellas flores de nieve se pierden al momento de tocar el sucio asfalto. Sabe que puede enfrentarse a las tormentas más crudas, sabe que puede colorear el blanco del color que se le antoje, sabe que los fuertes vientos nocturnos no pueden asustarlo.

_Y todo es porque la ama_, el amor que le tiene ha trastocado todas las fronteras posibles y, sin importarle que sólo él ame, _aquello_ le da las fuerzas que necesita.

Ella es como _su_ flor de nieve.

* * *

Un drabble de 400 palabras exactas. No diré con detalles qué me inspiró, pero sentí una presión en la garganta que me obligó a escribir. Lo siento por hacerte esto, Taichi. De verdad.

Gracias por leer.

*** . Carrie.**


	5. De Dostoievski a Pushkin y óperas

Digimon no me pertenece, sigo con viñetas/drabbles al azar.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Cinco****:** _De Dostoievski a Pushkin y óperas __**–**_

Miyako & Ken

Cruzó otra vez las piernas, pasando las manos por el largo cabello, lo miraba mientras fingía teclear cosas a la velocidad de la luz en el portátil, él allí, leyendo a Dostoievski, _Nétochka Nezvánova_ es la obra de esta ocasión. Y sonríe de manera disimulada, volviendo a procesar información.

Ella le infundió el gusto por la literatura rusa, todo comenzó cuando le prestó para que leyera _Pobres Gentes._ Y que él siga sus recomendaciones le hace íntimamente _feliz_. Se le ve embelesado ante la vida de Nétochka, a menudo hace pausas en la lectura, como queriendo asimilar lo que sus ojos han hecho pasar a su cerebro, luego reanuda como si nada, Dostoievski lo ha cautivado por completo y aquello no deja de llenarla de satisfacción.

Quizás en cosas como deportes, música y sabores no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero el amor por los mismos autores, por las mismas historias llenaba todos los vacíos. Y ella sólo se dejaba deleitar por las manos finas que pasaban de página, los ojos azules ávidos de letras, el cabello azulado rozando las pálidas mejillas, porque todo en él llamaba a un estado de calma.

Volvió otra vez los ojos a la pantalla, pero sus dedos se comportaban de manera cada vez más torpe. Él se llevaba toda la inspiración, todas las ideas.

Adiós al intento de proyecto, se quedaría desde allí a observarlo hasta que se fuera, hasta que él se pusiera a su lado o hasta que la echaran, ¡lo que sucediera primero!

Era como si las letras pudieran crear el puente hasta él, hasta que pudiera decirle "¿quieres salir conmigo?", de momento lo deja a él con los libros, la semana siguiente correría a revelarle a otro autor de su preferencia, quizás disfrute leer a Poe, ¡no! Esta vez le presentará los poemas de Pushkin, sin duda le gustarán.

Como Pushkin escribe en uno de sus famosos poemas, a ella le gustaría ser su Liudmila y para ella, él es una especie de Ruslán, sólo ella sabe cómo le ha rescatado, como si fuera el Ruslán que pasó toda clase de peripecias para rescatar a Liudmila.

Sólo sonríe bobamente cuando los azules se fijan en ella y el corazón se le desboca un segundo al verlo caminando hacia su lado, rompiendo la distancia.

—Me gustan los libros que me recomiendas… —le confesó, sonriéndole tímido mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Qué hacías?

Cierto, hablando de Pushkin, realizaba una biografía para la clase de literatura.

—Deberías probar con este autor, si te gusta la poesía que narra historias, claro… —le señala el nombre con un dedo, con los labios curvados en un gesto tímido.

—Ya había leído a Pushkin antes, mi historia favorita es Ruslán y Liudmila. —Le mira con tranquilidad, pasándose los largos dedos por el cabello, como derramando su aroma para ella—. ¿Lo has leído?

—Es mi preferido también. Ruslán es un hombre valiente y Liudmila es muy afortunada de tener alguien así. De todos modos —hizo una pausa, rascándose una mejilla—. ¿Sabes? El mes que viene se presenta la ópera en Saitama, una ópera rusa… ¿te gustaría ir? Sé que no eres muy adepto a la música, pero no conozco más gente que conozco la obra y…

—_Está bien_, iré contigo a ver la ópera… es bueno variar las actividades de vez en cuando. —Sonrió sólo para ella, así lo percibió al menos, ¡hasta aceptó ir con ella a ver aquella ópera!

Le dijo que sí a su invitación, decía que sí a sus recomendaciones literarias…

Las palabras habían construido un sólido puente hasta él, ahora sólo quedaba atravesarlo.

Iría, claro que iría, paso a paso… paso a paso…

Esa tarde, por mucho que nevara, se fue feliz a casa, llevando para leer otra vez aquella novela que, de alguna forma, acortaba la distancia entre ella y él.

* * *

Lo de meter a autores rusos y literatura fue una ocurrencia del momento, por algo nada que ver. Y porque la literatura une mundos, sí.

Gracias por leerme.

*** . Carrie.**


	6. Mi estrella

Dedicado a Taty por sus hermosas vibras y porque me animó a escribir otro Takari. Mi hermosa, aquí tienes otro más dulce y más feliz.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Seis****:** _Mi estrella _–

Takeru & Hikari

La primera vez que tomó papel y lápiz, lo hizo pensando _en ella_, en su esencia, en su sola presencia, en sus ojos eternos y en sus lágrimas que parecían darle vida a sus manos para escribir unas líneas sobre ella. Ella es luz, ella es misticismo puro. Y sonríe, observándola desde su puesto, escribe otras líneas y guarda el cuaderno lleno de versos, cuaderno que lleva una etiqueta llamada "Light".

Ella voltea a verle, sonriendo con ternura, una ternura que le regocija hasta la punta de los dedos y vuelve a sacar el cuaderno para continuar un poema, un cuento, una historia, cualquier cosa que la mencione a ella sin nombrarla directamente. En sus historias, en sus poemas, ella es su princesa, ella es la diosa, la estrella.

De pronto, como una inspiración súbita, le llega el título para el cuento de hadas que ha escrito en base a ella, recuerda lo que sabe de francés y lo titula, dándolo por acabado.

"_Mon Étoile."_

"_Todas las estrellas confabularon y han depositado en ella toda su belleza, toda su luz. Y el príncipe –probablemente un muerto de hambre– sigue su luz a tientas, encontrándola para él, perfecta y divina. Ella, amorosamente, le tiende los brazos._

_Es su amor, es su luz lo que devuelve al príncipe a su trono, pero no quiere reinar sin ella. Y llevarla a reinar sería sólo mancillar la luz._

_Prefiere renunciar a las riquezas y dejarla en el firmamento, como la estrella que es._

_Como mi estrella."_

Mira el calendario y suspira, queda una semana para su cumpleaños y ya sabe qué podría regalarle; aquel cuento de pocas palabras, aquel cuento con ochenta y siete palabras exactas. Sí, a ella podría gustarle. ¡Mejor no! Le comprará algún gato de peluche o algo así; sabe que no es momento de lanzarse a decirle lo que siente, aunque sea por medio del arte de la palabra.

Esperará pacientemente, porque por ahora es lo único que puede hacer, escribir y escribir hasta que se vuelva un libro sustancioso y podérselo regalar.

Porque, como quiera que sea, _ella es su estrella. _

_Su luz._

_Su musa._

Takeru guarda otra vez el cuaderno, la clase ha comenzado y por el momento, sólo la observará, como de costumbre, desde los siete pupitres que los separan.

Algún día le recitará con voz añeja aquellas historias, aquellas historias concebidas sólo para ella y _para nadie más que ella._

* * *

No creo haberme quitado el mal gusto de la boca, pero Tatiana es una excelente amiga y una paciente rolepartner que se merecía aunque fuera algo pequeño. Mi Taty, gracias por aguantarme tantas cosas.

Y gracias a ustedes por leerme. C:

*** . Carrie.**


	7. Arte abstracto

Intentando una historia un pelín diferente, saliéndome de mi costumbre de escribir de la saga de Adventure, me atrevo con esto. ¡Disfruten!

**Digimon no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Siete****:** _Arte abstracto _–

Takuya & Izumi

Izumi tenía un alma sensible, aquello Takuya lo sabía bien, a pesar de que la observación no fuera del todo su fuerte, a pesar de los muchos acercamientos, a pesar de discutir con ella, le gustaba observarla. Así, a una prudente distancia. Ni cerca, ni lejos, ¿para qué sacarla de su abstracción ante aquellas indescifrables obras de arte? Para él no tenía chiste mirar un cuadro de figuras raras, Izumi le hubo comentado que aquella pintura fue hecha por Picasso, ¿y a él que le importaba?

En realidad, si a Izumi le importaba, a él le concernía también; Izumi gustaba de pasarse seguido por aquellos museos de arte, le gustaba explicarle con lujo de detalles al castaño de qué iba cada cuadro o desafiarlo a buscarle un sentido. Y Takuya, resignado, le seguía el juego, a pesar de no gustarle tanto el arte. En el fondo de su ser lo admitía, _le agradaba_ buscarle _sentido_ a un cuadro que consistiese tan sólo en formas rudimentarias y colores primarios, era divertido verla reír ante sus disparatadas teorías respecto a la pintura de turno.

Nadie más la acompañaba, Junpei había estado ocupado en un trabajo de medio tiempo, Kouji se quejaba de que aquellas galerías estaban rebosantes de turistas molestos, Kouichi directamente declinaba las invitaciones para no estar a solas con ella –considerándolo una falta de educación el salir tan sólo con ella– y Tomoki, siendo sinceros, estaba demasiado joven aún. Así que para la joven Orimoto su única alternativa era Takuya, porque si algo odiaba, era el hecho de salir sola.

Tampoco es como si a Takuya le molestase ser su compañía en las interminables tardes de museos y galerías de arte.

Se detuvieron ante otro cuadro, de un pintor japonés poco conocido, pinceladas aquí y allá, colores estridentes sobre un fondo negro y un título curioso «escoja usted su significado», puesto al pie en una placa blanca. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y volvieron a mirar el cuadro ante ellos. Bien, al fin algo lo entretenía luego de aquella tarde, más que las formas o los colores, a su criterio, pésimamente combinados; el título, el título era lo que absorbía toda su atención.

Buscaba un significado, ¿para la pintura? No, para _ella_. ¿Bella? ¡Hasta Izumi era consciente de su belleza! ¿Inteligente? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabía, ¿fuerte? Ella lo dio a demostrar mil y un veces, que ella era perfectamente fuerte. Bella, inteligente y fuerte… ¿cómo unir tres conceptos _diferentes_, pero _complementarios_?

—_¡Abstracto! _—Murmuró, tronando los dedos, Izumi le miró, con una ceja alzada—. Que el cuadro es abstracto…

—Eso es naturalmente obvio, Takuya, es de arte moderno esta galería, casi todo _es abstracto_.

Lo que él no iba a confesarle, no por ahora, es que aquella definición no fue para el cuadro, sino que fue _para ella_. Y otra vez le siguió el juego y se dejó corregir, agregando un «como digas, Izumi-chan, como tú digas» entre risas y sus reclamos.

Ella, Izumi, su chica _abstracta_.

— . . . —

* * *

No sé porqué pienso en Izumi como una fanática del arte y las galerías, ni porqué pienso en Takuya como el amigo que, aunque no quiera, siempre termina siendo arrastrado por ella a las galerías. Y así...

En fin c: ¡Gracias por leer! Acepto sugerencias, de nueva cuenta, para las historias que vienen 8D

*** . Carrie.**


	8. Distractor

Gracias a mi mejor amiga, me re-encanté con Tamers. :)

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

— **Ocho****: **_Distractor_** —**

Takato & Juri

Toda ella, en su absoluta existencia, era un encanto, desde las largas y onduladas pestañas bordeando los ojos avellana, la naricilla pequeña y respingada, las mejillas suaves y el largo y sedoso cabello castaño. Su piel inmaculadamente blanca y los hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro al reír con esa voz cargada de dulzura. Todo en ella era divinidad.

Takato lo admitía para sí mismo, estaba _perdidamente_ enamorado de Juri, cada vez que la veía riéndose, era un adorable espectáculo. Ahora ella se notaba feliz, se notaba _natural_, amaba esa sonrisa dibujada en los carnosos labios, apenas maquillados por un brillo labial de tono rosáceo. Juri era una muchacha dulce, aunque mordaz en ocasiones.

Él incluso amaba aquella faceta suya, la faceta pesada, la bromista, inocentemente cruel. Amaba hasta sus debilidades.

Compensaba muy bien las debilidades propias de su espíritu y lo invitaba a ser un hombre fuerte, lo invitaba a no llorar más por nada, a obsequiarle día a día todas sus sonrisas para que fuese feliz. Por ella, él haría cualquier cosa.

_Lo que fuera._

Aquel día, _para variar_, no prestaba atención en clase de física, las teorías de la relatividad de Einstein dejaron de ser interesantes cuando el profesor le pidió a Katou que fuera a realizar un ejercicio que la chica, tras pensárselo bien, resolvió bien, volviendo en el acto a sentarse, a dos puestos de él. Ella siempre lo distraía, a veces de forma abrupta, a veces desde el comienzo de la clase y otras veces, de forma progresiva, perdiéndose en sus labios dándole forma a las palabras en literatura, en su voz calmada en inglés o en su mano derecha resolviendo ejercicios matemáticos en el pizarrón.

—Van a regañarte por no prestar atención, Takato. _Otra vez_. —Y encima, tenía el descaro de reírse de la situación, ella, su distractora habitual.

Por él se la pasaría en las nubes si aquello gatillaba su risa, por siempre.

Porque él _adora_ a su elemento _distractor_.

* * *

Pienso que el Jurato es cute y se merecían un espacio. Los que vienen, serán un Sorato -no diré del punto de vista de quién- y, posteriormente, un Kenkari. Porque me dijeron (?) Luego vendrá lo weird -arruinando inocencias desde 1991(?)-

Gracias por leer, corazones!

*** . Carrie.**


	9. Estrella gemela

Cada día me siento menos convencida de lo que hago. :/ eeen fin.

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Nueve**: _Estrella gemela_ –

Sora & Yamato

Cuando lo veía con la mirada perdida en las estrellas, supo de inmediato qué _debería_ aprender para acercarse a él. Lo primero que hizo tras su descubrimiento, fue ir a internarse en la biblioteca y leer varios libros relacionados con las estrellas, pero Sora sabía que por allí no iban sus intereses, es decir, ¿de qué le servía saber sobre el ciclo de las estrellas? Eso no resultaba interesante, ¡para nada! Pensaba en eso, cuando tomó otro libro, sobre constelaciones.

Las constelaciones tenían las respuestas que andaba buscando.

Comenzó a leer, buscando la estrella que pudiera acercarla más a Yamato. Pero todos los términos resultaban demasiado complicados, ¿en qué podría inspirarse un músico? Los términos se hacían terriblemente difíciles de siquiera leer. Suspiró, agotada de sus intentos y se dijo que sólo una página más de aquel ejemplar, al voltear la hoja notó ésta bastante despegada del libro. Extrañada, miró el título.

_Spica._

Datos irrelevantes como que era una estrella de la constelación de Virgo, que estaba a tantos años luz del Sol, y lo que más llamó su atención… en realidad, _Spica_ eran dos estrellas, "cerca" la una de la otra, estrellas gemelas, como las espigas de la virgen representativa. Dos estrellas que brillan como una sola, dos estrellas que cada mil y tantos años se ocultan de la vista terrenal.

Estrellas gemelas, lo entendía muy bien. Desde otra perspectiva, cualquiera le diría que estaba cerca de Yamato, más cerca de lo que podía siquiera llegar a pedir, pero según su punto de vista, él era la estrella A, ella la estrella B, a años luz de distancia el uno del otro y, aún así, ella se atrevía a querer brillar con él.

Siempre había querido brillar con él. _Para él._

Por eso, una noche antes de aquel concierto de navidad, se decidió férreamente a preparar aquellas galletas de vainilla con forma de estrellas. Para él, la estrella más brillante de su cielo. Tras ser animada por Taichi, se acercó nerviosamente, apretando el paquete con las galletas contra su pecho.

Respiró hondamente antes de abrir la puerta, intentando armarse de valor para ir y decirle, sin palabras, que desde hace mucho tiempo él era su estrella A.

* * *

Lo diré en palabras sencillas; Spica es parte de una constelación, son dos estrellas (estrella A, la más grande, estrella B, la pequeña) que siempre brillan juntas.

Y lo adecué para que fuera lo más próximo al canon.

El que viene será un Kenkari y ya desde allí parto con lo absolutamente crack.

Gracias por leer. Tengo sueño(?)

*** . Carrie.**


	10. Arritmia

Juro por Dios que tenía otra idea para el décimo drabble/oneshot, pero suddenly... canción que amo más feels raros más ganas de hacer a este pairing otra vez... fue más fuerte que yo, lo juro.

Momento de inspiración divina/Dios se acordó de mi existencia xD

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

— **Diez:** _Arritmia_ —

Koushiro&Mimi

(Título alternativo:_ María_)

Ella le recordaba a una vieja canción. _Y ni tan vieja, en realidad_. Aparentemente indiferente, hermosa, lejana, tan platónica, tan imposible y sin embargo a una distancia que podría romper con tan solo estirar el brazo. Y aún así, teniéndola tan cerca… sólo era capaz de caminar a pasos de ella, por aquel pasadizo oscuro y el ambiente ruidoso.

Ni siquiera le gustaba el pop, pero esta chica… ¡Dios, esta chica! Intentó abrirse paso llevando consigo los dos licores; el suyo y el de ella, quien caminaba desfachatadamente contorneando su cuerpo de curvas armoniosas, sus cabellos de miel rozando la espalda pálida, tocando apenas el límite de la parte trasera del vestido gris perlado, las piernas de infarto en aquellos tacones enormes, aún así ella caminaba con suma gracia, como un baile hipnótico y secreto, una melodía audible sólo a sus oídos.

El pelirrojo debió ahogar un suspiro en su garganta antes de que ella se volviera a mirarlo. Tan sonriente, tan dientes de perla, tan labios rojos, tan ojos resaltando por obra de la sombra gris mezclada con tonos negros… se quedó pensando un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que alguien, sin notarlo, le empujara, provocando el derrame de ambas bebidas.

Ella lo miró, no pudo contener las risas y Koushiro quiso ser tragado por un agujero negro allí mismo. Ella negó con suavidad y sacó pañuelos de papel de la pequeña cartera que tenía casi pegada al cuerpo, donde llevaba tabaco y dinero para los tragos (porque una chica grande se paga solita su bebida, repetía ella). Con cariño y su permanente lejanía, le limpio las manos.

—Eso fue una torpeza, Koushiro… —se acercó tanto que pudo oler perfectamente su perfume a chicle –o algo lo suficientemente dulce como para causarle comezón en la nariz–, el cabello ondulado le rozaba las mejillas y se sentía como fuego—. Deberás comprarme otro.

Volvió a reír, Koushiro sólo sintió que sus orejas debían estar tan rojas como su cabello.

Quedaron de volver a la barra, pero esa canción comenzó a sonar, él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar en aquel espacio iluminado sólo por luces de neón movedizas y ella le tironeó del brazo.

—¡Dios! Amo esa canción. Soy fanática de _Blondie _—expresó con ímpetu, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile y olvidando un momento el asunto de la bebida—. Tengo todos los discos y colecciono los vídeos y…

Koushiro estaba perdido en la letra de aquella canción, de tonada demasiado alegre como para describir a un imposible. Intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero ella se movía mejor, canción y Mimi, por aquellos minutos, fueron una sola. Ella es _suave_ como la seda, _fresca_ como el viento, se mueve como si no existiera nadie más en aquella pista de baile _y no le importa_ que a veces sus movimientos sean arrítmicos.

_Tan dulce y tan lejana_…

Justo como el licor que había derramado.

Y él, por unos segundos, se siente morir, morir y ser devuelto a la vida en cosa de instantes.

Ni _María _podría causar tales estragos.

**— 10 —**

* * *

Habéis adivinado, mis querubines, me gusta Blondie, no para decirme fanática, pero me gusta mucho, sobre todo para bailar. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Vamos dejando el hiatus de a poquito, de a poco me atrevo a escribir otra vez. Otro drabble raro, pero en fin, de mí no vienen cosas normales (?)

_**FELIZ PRIMERO DE AGOSTO «3**_

**Carrie**

_Dedicado a Taty y a Miharu por animarme en esto de escribir. c:_


	11. Días de primavera en vídeo

Continuando con los drabbles... no es el mejor que he escrito, pero... me convencí de que debía subirlo.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**A distancia**

* * *

– **Once****:** _Días de primavera en vídeo_ –

Hikari & Ken

Aspiró suavemente el aire con aroma a flores en botón, a la vida despertando lentamente tras el largo invierno, los pétalos de cerezo se enredaban en sus cabellos y a ratos parecían bañarla como gotas de agua rosada. Hikari, con las manos aferradas a la correa de su bolso, iba subiendo lentamente a aquel pequeño monte aledaño al campo de entrenamiento del equipo de soccer de la escuela. Sin más, se dejó caer sentada sobre la hierba, sacando de su bolso la cámara filmadora, ajustando el zoom y entonces concentrándose en aquellos cabellos azulados, en las facciones finas, sin resultar afeminadas aún así. Ella, con una sola toma, esperaba capturar siquiera su imagen.

Hikari esbozó una suave sonrisa al verlo correr, notaba la frente ligeramente perlada de sudor tras mucho moverse, podía notar desde allí la tensión de sus fuertes piernas al ir y venir de un lado a otro a lo largo del campo de juego. Algo le gritaba a Daisuke sobre un pase, podía ver la tensión de su garganta a causa de haber alzado la voz, ella sólo seguía observando a través del lente, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Era tan maravilloso para ella, a quien no le gustaba siquiera un poco el fútbol, pero por él podía pasarse toda la tarde viendo a un grupo de chicos ir y viniendo tras un balón. Lo siguió con el lente de la cámara, se movía con ligereza entre los jugadores del equipo contrario, resultaba indómito ante los contrincantes, sus pies parecían moverse al compás de alguna danza extraña.

Y finalmente los gritos de la galería, todos aclaman el gol y los chicos del equipo se abalanzan sobre Ichijouji para celebrar el triunfo, Hikari no puede evitar sentirse eufórica y saltar con la cámara en las manos, pero la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas al notar que él mira hacia su dirección, con una amplia sonrisa, con los perfectos dientes blancos tras los delgados labios, las mejillas pálidas completamente coloreadas y el sudor marcando las suaves líneas de su cuello.

—¡Gracias por filmar el partido, Hikari-san! —Grita, grita lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz llegue a oídos de la Yagami, quien sólo asiente con dulzura, mostrándole la cámara y justo antes de que todos volvieran a jugar.

Ella no filmaba precisamente el partido, ella lo filmaba a él, como si en una cinta de vídeo pudiera encerrar los días de primavera y volverlos eternos, como una sonata, como una fotografía a pleno color.

Alza la cámara fotográfica hacia el cielo y sonríe con ternura al ver su rostro, su rostro inmovilizado en una alegre sonrisa. Una sonrisa para ella, para su álbum de fotografías.

Para ella, la primavera, en vídeo, sería eterna.

**— 11 —**

* * *

Este, en un comienzo, iba a ser mi décimo drabble, pero por razones que di antes, subí otro.

Gracias por leer. «3

**Carrie.**


End file.
